


Sunflowers

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Young Man (TM), Bromance- StormPilot, Established Relationship, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: Flowers say a lot without speaking out loud. But in this situations, words *are* needed.Seriously...





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I have had this one in making from quite sometime now. I have fallen head first in the Reylo rabbit hole for almost a couple of years now, so this was bound to happen.  
> So, I present to you the first of the drabble series.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

This piece was inspired by a comic by Spatziline ft OC- Gray Solo. Go check out her [Tumblr page](spatziline.tumblr.com) for more comics. Trust me you can spend hours there.

* * *

 

It was an usual day at Flora’s Secret. Poe and Finn were working tirelessly, taking care of the cut flowers, making a couple bouquets, a trim here, a nip there. All in a day's work.

“When do you think we'll get our delivery van back?” Finn asked as he arranged a bouquet of sunflowers with some aster and a deep red carnation in the middle for a nice contrast.

“Han said his expert will deliver it by tomorrow,” Poe commented not looking up from the trimming a small bundle of baby’s breath.

Finn whistled. “Must be some hell of an expert if he thinks he can deliver our rust bucket this soon.” 

“Apparently this expert had fixed and upgraded Han’s rust bucket,” Poe replied, taking a tiny break.

“The Millennium Falcon?”

“Yep!” 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Finn said in disbelief.

“Not kidding you. She's good at what she does,” Poe replied with a smile.

“She?”

Poe gave Finn a raised brow.

Finn raised his hand in surrender. “Just noticing.”

The bell tinkled signalling a customer.

“Hello, welcome to Flora’s Sec--” Finn frowned and trailed off, “ret…”

The man who had walked in was decked in black and shouting into his phone. Tie hung loose on his neck, sleeves rolled to the elbows and a mother-of-all scowl on his face.

And that man was screaming into his phone.

“I don't fucking care, Hux. The merger legality was not my department. I ironed out every detail!” A pause. “Like I give a fuck. Tomorrow, I am taking a fucking leave!” Yet another pause. “Yes, it's important to me.”

The man looked up to see Poe and Finn looking at him with slightly opened jaws and walked right out of the shop.

Finn turned to Poe. “What was that?”

“A not so young, frustrated man looking for funeral flowers?” Poe answered.

“Angry at the world man,” Finn added.

Poe just shrugged.

The bell jingled again and the man came in, thankfully not shouting at his phone this time.

The man looked at them and opened his mouth to say something when Finn put his foot in his mouth.

“We have some arrangement for the type you want,” Finn said with a forced friendly smile.

“And exactly what sort of arrangement do you think I need?” The man asked with enough venom in his voice that even Finn should have understood. But Captain Oblivious didn't.

Poe, who was standing behind the angry man, kept making the cut throat sign but Finn didn't stop.

“Ummm… funeral flowers.”

The man hummed and stared at Finn with such rage in his eyes that Finn finally got the clue.

“No, I mean…”

The man exhaled loudly. “Just give me my bouquet. It's already been paid for.”

“Umm… Do you have the order number?” Poe asked from behind that man.

The man wordlessly handed Poe the receipt.

Poe’s eyebrow raised at the order. It was the sunflowers with aster and carnation arrangement- the one Finn was fawning over.

“Finn,” Poe tried to point at the arrangement he's put in the temporary vase.

Finn looked at Poe, confused.  “What?”

Poe again jerked his chin at the arrangement.

Finn jerked his chin at Poe. Poe huffed and jerked his head towards the bouquet.

“What? Why are doing that?” Finn mimicked Poe.

Poe sighed. “The sunflowers, aster, carnation arrangement, Finn.”

Finn looked at the arrangement on the table and then at the man. Then again at the arrangement, then at the man.

“Are you sure--” Finn began.

The man clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“I just want my fucking bouquet.”

Poe quickly dropped everything he was doing and grabbed the bouquet- delicately, mind you- and wrapped it in a nice plastic wrapping.

“Hope you have a good day.”

The man looked at the bouquet and nodded to himself. Then he gave Poe a nod and went out.

The bell jingled as the man went away. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“Shut up, Finn. You almost lost us a customer! One who paid extra for the early delivery,” Poe scolded Finn without heat.

Finn didn't look a bit sheepish.

That man was fishy as hell.

* * *

 

“I talked to him, he'll let you get away early.”

“You are too sweet.”

Then came the kissing sounds. Finn and Poe promptly turned away from their path. Han had told them to go inside and check on the work themselves. They hadn't expected to stumble upon a private... conversation.

They had only seen the back of the said mechanic when they realized they were unwillingly eavesdropping.

They went towards the office to give privacy to whoever was there then Finn decided to squint at the office window.

“Hey, are you seeing what I am seeing?”

Poe tried to look at where Finn was pointing and gaped a little. “Well, I'll be damned. That's the angry man's pretty bouquet.”

Finn opened his mouth but soon heard Han called out for someone called Ben. They moved away from the office window when they spotted a small, active little thing with tools the size of her forearms attached to the tool belt on her tiny waist came to meet them.

With hair ties up in strange three buns style and hazel green eyes shining brightly with joy, Finn couldn't help but smile back widely.

“Hi! I'm Rey and Han told me I'm working on your car,” Rey said extending her hand for a handshake. Clean hands, mind you.

Finn grabbed her hand with both hands and shook her hand enthusiastically.

Poe cocked his brow at him. “Forgive my friend. He's just had one too many coffee since the morning.”

Rey laughed with her whole face, nose scrunching up, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, the eyes sparkling and that hearty sound of laughter.

“Oh, I get it. By the looks of it, you had given up hopes for this X Wing T-70. This is a beauty,” Rey said as she moved her hands over the hood.

“We did, to be honest. It got stuck on Jakku street and got hit by a drunk driver,” Rey gasped at that. Poe quickly began again, “Luckily, the car was just in parking then with no one inside.”

“Lucky indeed,” Rey said, turning to look at the car again. “There weren’t much damage on the car, just too much dirt and sand in the places where there shouldn’t have been.”

“Oh, well, you know sand- coarse, rough, irritating and gets everywhere!” Poe joked.

“Well, not anymore. Cleaned it from top to bottom. Good as new--”

“Mum! Mum! I put the tools in their places, mum!” A kid of around seven came out in adorable blue coveralls, wiping his hands on them.

“And who's this?” Finn asked as he squatted down.

“I'm Gray,” the kid answered.

Poe and Finn looked at Rey who came and ruffled the kid's head.

“See, this little guy?” Rey asked, her grin as wide as her face, “I made him.”

Poe and Finn shared a quick look. That woman didn't look like a typical mother at all.

“See that big guy?” Rey pointed towards a really tall and broad guy coming towards them from the unlit inside, “he helped.”

As soon as the guy came into the light, Poe and Finn gulped. It was the same angry guy from earlier this morning, along with that bouquet in his hand.

The glare he shot at them had them two frozen in their place.

“Ben, this is Poe and Finn. I was working 9n their X- wing.”

Ben merely glared at them.

Rey nudged him with her elbow and his eyes softened as soon as he looked at her. A little foot shuffling from Finn made Ben turn to look at the florist duo and glare at them again.

She nudged him again and he went soft again. Poe and Finn shared a 'Oh, he's an angry but in love man’ look.

“Okay, lovebirds. Gray is ready for sleepover at his grandparents’ house. You two, get going for the dinner,” Han hollered from the office door.

Gray added to the holler, “Yay! Anniversary dinner then soon, I'll meet my sister!”

Poe gaped at the kid and then at the couple in front of him then back to Gray and back to the angry man and his happy wife who looked like a tomato in her embarrassment.

Finn was busy imitating a fish on the dry land.

Even Ben had the decency to blush in embarrassment at what his son insinuated.

Rey patted her belly from on top of her coveralls. “Sister.”

Han crackled from the office.

“That old man…” Rey said.

“Who you calling old?!” Han shouted.

“He can't hear when mum calls him for dinner but he sure can hear when someone calls him old,” Ben shook his head in dismay.

“I HEARD THAT!” Han replied.

“YOU WERE MEANT TO HEAR IT!” Ben shouted back.

Rey laughed making Poe and Finn break into a grin.

“We'll get out of your hair now. Hope you have a wonderful day!” Poe wished the glowing woman.

Rey flashed a blinding smile, “Thank you!”

“It was nice meeting you!” Finn bade her goodbye.

As soon as they drove off in their repaired car, which purred effortlessly, they chatted at length about the family of misfits they met. If only everyone was as imperfectly perfect as them…

* * *

 

**Five months later…**

Flora's Secret got an order from Solo to get a bouquet of dark pink rose, red rose and a sunflower in the middle along with a pot of Camellia to be delivered straight to the Organa Hospital.

Despite being asked to do a setup of off-season flowers, the order was put on the house.

After all, it's not everyday you get to celebrate the birth of your newest best friend's daughter...

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Review if you please <3


End file.
